Changement De La Vie Life Changing
by lcollins
Summary: Bella and her friends are headed to Paris as a pre-college trip. What happens when Bella bumps into a beautiful stranger and spills her coffee on him? A story of Life, Love and new experiences... All human, Canon Couples. First Fanfic R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all Characters are property of Stephenie Meyer

I awoke to the light spilling in through the tiny window that was next to me. I had been leaning against it in a seated position and I groaned as I lifted my head and straightened out my neck, with a considerable amount of pain. Reluctantly I allowed my sleep induced haze to come into focus. As my surroundings came to and my mind adjusted to my newly awoken state I remembered where I was. I was on an airplane that had just flown overnight from Seattle to Paris, the latter, which we had not reached yet. The light that had woken me was the sun, which had unfortunately chosen to rise at this ungodly hour. Although most occupants of the plane were still asleep I looked over beside me to see my best friend Alice Brandon casually flipping through a fashion magazine, knowing her she had never actually fallen asleep. I swear that girl could stay awake forever and never have any less energy She is a tiny little thing, barely reaching 5 feet with short black hair. She was the epitome of cute with her pixie like looks. Beside her was Jasper Whitlock, her Fiancee. He had his chair tilted back and his eyes closed with some ear buds in. He also had a history book, which had no doubt fallen into his lap when he fell asleep. His beautiful blonde hair was strewn haphazardly across his face and with his eyes closed his brilliant blue eyes were hidden. Oh yes, Jasper was a handsome man, but he was also one of the sweetest guys I had ever met. He was quiet, non – judgemental and a great friend. Across the aisle was a very much asleep Rosalie Hale, my other best friend. Her face was smushed against the window with her mouth hanging slightly open. Although in most this would probably be one of the most unattractive positions to be in, but alas as per usual Rosalie still looked attractive (well as attractive as one could expect in this situation). Her gorgeous blonde hair and model body, were the envy of every girl, even myself. Better yet she was every man's dream. Not only was she the hottest thing on two legs, but she liked cars, sports, all the typical 'guy' hobbies. Although she was still a girly girl, enjoying shopping, fashion, make-up and boys. Beside her was her boyfriend of two years, Emmett. Emmett was undoubtly the biggest guy I had ever met, he was tall and basically screamed masculinity and muscles, he made jasper look like a gangly teenage boy, when in realty Jasper had the body of a star athlete. Emmett definitely looked very intimidating, but beneath it all he was the most loveable human being. Although sometimes he is obnoxcious and says inappropriate things at inappropriate times, he is like the brother I never had.

I glanced back at the window only to be met with my own reflection. I sighed wishing I could compare to the beautiful friends I had acquired. My boring brown hair and brown eyes were dull. I looked like a mess right now. The ten hour flight had made my hair extremely messy and my eyes had bags under them. I slumped back in my seat allowing myself a moment to wallow in self pity. Flying always did make me kind of cranky.

"Hey Bella you're awake," Alice exclaimed in a whisper. She was already bouncing slightly in her sit. Sometimes I thought maybe she had a control panel on her that she switched to vibrate, bounce, or jump because she was constantly moving.

"Hey Alice," I said my voice still slightly groggy from my sleep.

"Aren't you so excited," Alice asked me.

"Very, I'm just super tired."

Alice then began ranting about all the things she wanted to do in Paris. I was, of course, excited, but my lack of sleep had me a little less verbal about it. Just as Alice began to describe every store in detail that she wanted to visit. The pilot came overhead announcing that we were going to be beginning our descent into the Paris area. I smiled and turned my face to watch for the city to come into view.

My friends and I had planned this trip as a "pre-college see the world" sort of thing. I had always wanted to go to Paris and see all the things I had only ever read about. Rosalie and Alice, both having come from wealthy families, had been to Paris before, but were thrilled to have the chance to go shopping somewhere other than Port Angeles. We were all from the small town of Forks, Washington and basically the only place you could go shopping there was Newton's Outfitters, which isn't so great if you want to be fashion icons like Rose and Alice. If you went shopping at Newton's your wardrobe would consist of fishing gear and large plaid jackets, not so hot, therefore we usually made a trip to Port Angeles to shop once a week (and by 'we' I mean Rose and Alice. I'm just dragged along for the ride) and even then Alice and Rose are subjected to department stores, which doesn't go over well with people who normally wear Prada and Gucci on a regular basis. Me, being the daughter of the Fork's Police chief, didn't have a whole lot of money to spend on those kinds of things.

"Look Bella, there it is," Alice said leaning over me to get a better look out the window.

The clouds were dissipating and sure enough there was the city of Paris. Although I was the fifth wheel on this trip, I wanted nothing more than to see this city with my best friends in the whole world. I want to discover new things, maybe about myself or the world. I'm not sure what this city will bring me, but I'm hoping for the experience of a lifetime.

**A/N: This is my first story and I'm super excited. I joined Fanfic a long time ago and have been waiting for a story to come to me, I'm sure I've taken some ideas from elsewhere because I read so many fanfics, but I have never read one with this particular situation so we will see what becomes of it. Anyways… thanks for reading. R&R… I'm cool with constructive criticism, but please make it constructive, don't just bash me for no apparent reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer

'Ding' the little bell went off signaling that we could remove our seatbelts and stand to retrieve our bags. Finally, this excruciatingly long flight was over. Everyone immediately shot up, obviously as relieved as I was. My back gave a loud crack and I groaned as I attempted to remove the kinks from my muscles and allow the blood to circulate through my body. Alice was already standing and pulling down luggage from the overhead bins, even though she could barely reach. I looked over at Rosalie's disheveled appearance. She did not look happy to be woken from her sleep. She wasn't exactly a morning person or one to be reckoned with when she had a lack of sleep. I think I'll stay clear of that for a while. I turned to hear Emmett chuckle as he easily grabbed all the bags in one go leaving a very upset Alice who snatched her two carry-ons. She would have had at least six, but lucky for us the airline restricted her to only two. _Unlucky_ for us she had packed an additional three checked bags. Jasper quietly rose from his seat looking as tired as I felt and offered to help Alice carry her bags since he had only brought his book and ipod on the plane. She smiled at him lovingly and I felt compelled to turn away. The love between those two was what people searched their entire lives for and still never found. I quickly picked up my bag that was stowed under the seat in front of me and procceded to follow the procession of people off the plane.

"Hey Bells, how was the flight," Emmett asked as he slapped me on the shoulder, perhaps a little too hard since I stumbled forward slightly. I wasn't graceful to begin with so any sort of force acting upon my balance was definitely not going to go over well.

"Oh, alright," I replied, "really long."

"Yeah, but aren't you excited to see the city?"

"Of course. I just need a long hot shower once we get to the hotel since I feel like I've been sitting for the last year and muscles feel like I haven't walked in days, plus I probably reek of plane." I said. I didn't really enjoy the combination of stale air, coffee, port-a-potties and BO and I'm sure no living human being would want to come near me if even the slightest amount of that ever so lovely fragrance clung to me.

Emmett took in a deep breath, "Ah, the beauty of travel," was his reply. With that he laughed and slapped me, again, which in turn caused me to almost fall, again.

As we made our way off the ramp connecting the plane to the airport, I smiled, officially relieved to be in Paris, even if it was just the airport. It was approximately 5o'clock in the evening since it had been a ten-hour flight and it was only eleven in the morning back in Seattle **(AN: Bad math I'm sure)**. Just as we were about to hit the escalators my stomach grumbled. Loudly. I had slept through the in-flight service, not that I would have eaten it anyway. Long story from my childhood, but I vowed never to eat airplane food again, unless it was the little pretzel packs.

We made our way to the luggage carousel and grabbed a couple of carts to load our bags onto. Rose slumped over on the nearest one. Yup, I'm still staying away.

"Oh Bella, isn't this so great," Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, the luggage carousel is really mind blowing," I said in a monotone voice.

Alice just rolled her eyes, " I was talking about Paris, silly."

" I was just kidding. Of course I'm excited to be in Paris, are you kidding me! I'm going to see so much!"

"I'm going to buy you so much. Bella this is the ultimate fashion makeover for you."

"Alice, remember what we talked about. No going overboard. I will go shopping with you, but we are not returning with an entire new wardrobe for me. I don't want to be a fashion guru, that's reserved for you and Rose."

"Bella there is no such thing as wanting fashion, only needing it."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Well, Jazz and I are going to go arrange for our cars while you guys wait for the luggage."

"But Alice, you have the most luggage and your letting us do the brunt of the work," I questioned exasperated.

"You have Emmett."

"True."

Just as her and Jasper walked away to go get the cars, the luggage carousel began to turn with a loud screech.

"Yikes, get some WD40 on that shit," a now semi-perky Rosalie muttered.

"She's alive," Emmett said rather boisterously.

"How are you Rose," I asked.

"Tired, hungry… the usual."

"Me too."

"Yeah let's get some food," Emmett chimed in.

"Emmett! Watch for the bags instead of thinking of your stomach," Rose snapped.

"Alright, Alright…"

Emmett returned to watching for the bags and soon enough a large stack piled up in front of Rose and I, and we were sorting them onto carts.

"Thank God Alice had the sense to put these little pink pompoms on our suitcases." I said aloud. There were so many suitcases I would definitely not have recognized them all if it weren't for those ugly fluffy things.

"I am the goddess of wonderful thinking," Alice said as she skipped back over to where the three of us stood amongst a mountain of suitcases. Jasper was trailing behind her swinging two sets of car keys in his hands.

"So I thought Rose and Em could share a car and Jasper and I will and Bella can go with whomever she wants. I mean we are all going to the same place anyways, but Bella I suggest you come with us, unless you want to hang with the couple who haven't had sex in 24 hours," Alice said.

"But Alice, you have been traveling just as long as they have," I replied.

"Well, Jazz and I have more self control than those two," she said pointedly staring at a smirking Emmett and an annoyed Rosalie, " but I can officially say Jasper and I are members of the mile high club as of… oh about three hours ago."

Jasper was now uncontrollably blushing and muttered something about a personal life not being so personal.

"That's gross," I said pretending to gag, " I do not need to hear about my best friends going at in the tiny cramped washroom that smells like shit… it's not so classy."

"Bella don't be such a prude. The mile high club is ten times more fun than the book club," Rose said while she gazed lovingly at Emmett.

"Okay I don't care whose car I'm in you are all equally disgusting." I said shaking my head as I grabbed a cart full of suitcases, only one of which was mine. Everyone just laughed as I led the way out of the airport only stopping to ask Jasper where we were going to pick up the cars.

Once we arrived at the cars, which surprisingly were nothing too fancy, just regular sedans, we loaded up and were off. In the end I decided to ride with Alice and Jasper because I wasn't sure if Rose's mood was quite back to normal.

"Alice? I'm not complaining or anything, but what's with the lack of fancy cars, you guys usually go all out for this kind of thing," I piped up from the backseat.

"Well, I figured we would spend most of our time walking around Paris, I mean it's not a city you usually drive in anyways. We actually don't really need cars, but I thought they might be nice if we decided to take a trip to the countryside or something," she replied looking at me through the rearview mirror. I nodded back in understanding.

It wasn't too long before we reached the hotel. We parked the cars and made our way to the front desk. I was absolutely blown away. The hotel was beautiful. It looked like something straight out of Versailles. The architecture was amazing. The huge cathedral like lobby was gold and blue with plush furniture and chandeliers bigger than my room at home. It had the old look with all the modern amenities. It was definitely my taste, completely old school.

Just as I was finishing up my gawking, Alice came back from checking in. She was handing out keys to us. I was going to be rooming with Alice and Jasper, because Rose and Emmett would keep me up at all hours. Hell, they were going to keep the whole hotel up. We took the elevator to our floor and swiped the key to our room. The room to say the least was incredible. It had wood floors, a large sitting room and a kitchenette. I noticed to doors on either sides of the room no doubt leading to two separate bedrooms. Alice had definitely gone all out when booking our hotel. The design was very much the same as the lobby. It resembled a room in which the Queen should live. I went to put my stuff in my room and I immediately fell in love. The king size bed looked like a cloud with it's white fluffy comforters and pillows with gold trim. I traveled to the ensuite where a large Jacuzzi tub had my name written all over it. I went back into my room and pulled open the curtains and I thought my eyes were deceiving me. There in front of me was Paris. I could see the Eiffel tower and the glowing lights of the city as the sun began to set. It seemed as the city was awakening as the world was going to sleep. I flopped down on my bed exhausted from the long journey, but happy to be here.

Just as I was dozing off, there was a soft knock at my door followed by Jasper poking his head in.

"Hey Bella, just wanted to let you know we are going to go grab something to eat right away."

"Yeah, let me just change and I'll be right there."

"Okay," He said as he closed my door softly. I was always greatly comforted by his gentleness. It was like he could sense how you were feeling and he would respond appropriately at all times.

I sat up stretching as the last of the sun feel behind the horizon.

"Here's to the beginning of a three week adventure," I said staring out at the city before me. And with that I turned around to start getting stuff from suitcase. It was only a matter of time before Alice barged in here to decide what I would be wearing anyways and for once I was excited to look beautiful for this beautiful city.

**AN: Well, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. This is my gift to you, I hope you enjoy it. Please continue the support I have great plans for this story. And don't worry Edward shall be here soon, like perhaps the next chapter! Please R&R your comments are inspiring and motivate me ********, cuz yes I can be a slacker sometimes. I'm also sorry about any grammar issues I just reread them over myself and can miss things. Anyways I will talk to you all soon, perhaps before the new year!**

**LC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Characters are property of Stephenie Meyer

"Never Fear! Alice is here," Alice called as she blew into my room looking like a small green and black tornado.

"Are you going to save me from the fashion monster," I asked.

"Bella, you are_ the_ fashion monster," Rosalie replied as she sauntered into my room wearing a stunning black dress with red satin trim.

I stuck my tongue out at her and turned back to Alice who was wearing a very cute empire waist, green dress that flowed from her tiny frame. I couldn't really get a good look at it because she was leaning over my stuff throwing things in every direction.

"Alice, I thought you packed this stuff, don't you like all of it," I asked confused as to why nothing seemed to be approved.

"Oh, I like everything, but it all has its time and place," she replied. " I new I packed it in here somewhere," she muttered as she continued to reek havoc on my clothing. "Ah Ha!"

I turned to see Alice holding a very pretty dark purple knee length dress with a beautiful broach that would go just under my bust.

I smiled and took the dress to go put it on. The girls fixed my make-up and my hair. The three of us stood together in the mirror and for once I felt like I was one of them.

Fifteen minutes later the gang and myself were walking down the street away from our hotel. Alice said the restaurant/bar we were going to wasn't very far. We mindlessly chatted amongst ourselves as we walked. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was out here. There was a beautiful glow to everything. The city lights made this place look almost ethereal. Couples huddled together as they made their way up and down the streets, some were walking dogs, and others sipped coffees while some just stared lovingly at each other as they laughed. I of course chose this moment to look at my friends who were paired off looping their arms together, squishing their bodies close to avoid the chilly breeze. Jasper had offered to let me take his other arm, but I just felt awkward. I had a twinge of loneliness escape my heart, but it melted away as I glanced up towards the Eiffel tower. I wasn't here to feel sorry for myself; I was here to enjoy myself. I sighed and continued on with a smile that was most certainly not fake.

We arrived at the restaurant moments later. It was nothing elaborate, but definitely more than a typical American chain. We sat together in a circular booth that was lit almost romantically. The glow of the restaurant created an intimate atmosphere. There was a bar off to one end of the restaurant and a small dance floor where people were dancing. Nothing too eccentric, it was not a club atmosphere and it wasn't loud, just some French music that was upbeat, yet relaxing. We ordered our food and drinks and chatted about the plans for the next couple weeks. We were definitely going to all the major attractions, and we thought we might head over to London for a day or two, since it wasn't far. We also made plans to go to the French countryside and stay in a villa for a few nights. After our meal arrived, the table was silent, apart from the clatter of dishes. No one had realized how hungry they were after such a long time traveling so we basically inhaled our food. After our meal was finished no one was really up for anything more, we had planned to go to a club or something, but everyone was beyond exhausted. The walk back to the hotel felt cooler than the walk there, so we hurried along. We reached the hotel and everyone split, Rosalie and Emmett to one room while I followed Alice and Jasper. Alice changed into some PJ's and I threw on my sweats. It wasn't late, maybe 8 o'clock, but we were beat. Alice and Jasper were curled up on the couch watching some French TV. I puttered around and tried to sleep on my bed, but decided I was far too awake suddenly, and I had an unbelievable urge for coffee. I admit I am a freak of the world, I can drink a ton of coffee and it does not make me any more awake than before. I guess caffeine just doesn't work on me. I threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt before grabbing my coat.

"Guys, I'm just going to grab a coffee and take a walk," I said as I walked into the sitting room.

"Mhmm," Alice replied sleepily.

"Be careful Bella, don't go too far or down any alleys," Jasper said.

"Don't worry Jazz, I got my pepper spray," I said jiggling my purse.

With that I was off. I left the hotel and realized I had no idea where to get a coffee. I saw some vendors who sold Gelato and Crepes. Perhaps they sold coffee as well. I was walking down the street, which was relatively empty besides the odd couple of people. Again, the glow of the city astounded me, it reminded me of a movie, and all I needed now was for snow to start falling magically around me. Although judging by the time of year, I think my movie dream just died.

I finally reached a vendor, much to my dismay he didn't speak a word of English, but I noticed that he did indeed have coffee, so through some probably very embarrassing actions I conveyed to him what I wanted. I got my coffee and continued may way down the street. I stopped at a bench that had a beautiful view of the Eiffel tower. I leaned down to sip my coffee and was startled by the burning sensation on my tongue and down my throat. Holy crap it was hot! I sat for a few more minutes 'people watching' and allowing my coffee to cool. Once the chill of the evening air started to get to me I rose from my spot and started to make my way back to the hotel. I was mindlessly wandering not paying attention to a single thing when suddenly I bumped into something large and solid and I bumped into it hard. To my horror it wasn't something just large and solid, it was a man. A man who I just dumped my scorching hot coffee all over. Just as the ricochet from me hitting this man started to take over me and I started falling backwards, a strong pair of arms reached down and grabbed me before I could tumble to my worst enemy. The Ground. I regained my balance, but the arms didn't let go.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and I was too busy daydreaming. Are you okay? I am so sorry," I started rambling.

My face had gone beat red from my embarrassment and at this point I chose to look at this poor guy who had become a victim of my clumsiness.

When I looked up, I thought that maybe I had actually fallen and broken my head open on the pavement, and suffered severe trauma and died. As I slowly raised my gaze to meet his, just mere inches from my own face was the face of an angel. An angel with the most amazing green eyes.

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update I just finished my paramedic classroom portion so I was a bit crazy with tests. Anyways I am back! Oh yes.. you didn't think I'd keep you waiting for the hunk that much longer, did you? Anyways I know this chapter isn't long, but I really wanted it to end there. I have plans for this story to spice up sometime in the near future. As for reviews, It seems I have quite a few readers, but very few reviewers. Like I said before reviews are inspirational and I love them you make me feel good about my writing. I had another idea for a story too, but I think I will get this one out of the way first.**

**Thanks,**

**LC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

At this point I realized he probably didn't speak a word English and I looked like some mindless tool muttering in a foreign language (to him that is)… or worse this stunning man would realize I was a foreigner and would take advantage of me. Not that I minded he was dangerously gorgeous and being taken advantage of by him didn't seem like the worst fate. This drabble continued to run through my mind and then the God spoke.

"Oh, don't be sorry, Miss, I was not watching where I was going either. The Eiffel tower tends to have that effect," he said as he glanced behind me at the brightly lit beacon.

I couldn't even turn to look because I was totally entranced with him. His voice, his face, his scent (which was now being altered due to the copious amount of coffee I spilled on him), but I could still smell his sweet fragrance of cinnamon and woodsyness. I nearly closed my eyes to just breath him in. His voice was like butter it was so smooth and tasty…I don't know how else to describe it. I also realized he definitely had an American accent. Then I realized I had been gawking like an idiot and he was probably thinking I was slow due to my response time after he spoke.

"Oh god, I completely ruined your jacket," I said. It was a beautiful jacket too. Definitely a fine knit wool, definitely designer. If Alice ever saw how I destroyed this 'masterpiece' as she would have called it, I would be hung by my toes.

" And I totally ruined your coffee," he replied shrugging.

"Yeah, but that is a measly coffee, that is a very expensive coat."

"Oh well It's the same principle."

"I must insist I buy you a new jacket or at least attempt to get it dry cleaned for you," I pleaded.

"Only if you will let me buy you another coffee," He smiled at me with the most breathtaking crooked grin I have ever seen.

"Nah, that's silly, besides I don't really feel like coffee anymore," I replied with my own smile.

"Well an ice-cream or something?"

I blushed thinking maybe he was a serial killer and he was trying to lure me to go somewhere with him.

"I know you're probably thinking I am a serial killer or something. I'm Edward Cullen by the way and I am working here for a corporate company, not a mob or anything," I said chuckling to himself at his mediochore joke.

"I'm Bella Swan, and I'm here with my friends, so if you decided to kill me they would come looking for me and my father is the chief of police back home, so you picked the wrong girl to kidnap and kill anyways," I said smiling at him and joining in his chuckling.

"Well, Bella Swan now that we have determined I have no intention of killing you may I please buy you a new coffee or beverage of some sort," he asked pretending to be formal but he could not erase the cheerful glint in his eye.

"Well, Edward Cullen. I will allow you to escort me to get a 'beverage', I said using air quotes, "on the condition you allow me to help you with your jacket."

Edward smiled and agreed. With that we began walking down the street together.

"So Bella where are you from," he turned to look at me as he asked.

"Uh, Forks, Washington… the rainiest city in the continental U.S," I responded with a grimace, "What about you?"

"Well I am originally from Chicago, but I recently moved to Seattle."

"That's strange. I mean two people randomly meeting halfway across the world when they live in the same state back home."

"I guess its fate then isn't it? Paris is supposed to be a magical city."

"I thought that was only referring to the amount of lights this place has," I said with a laugh.

He laughed too, " Yeah, but I'm trying to be slightly more open-minded here, but you are right, this city's hydro bill must be through the roof."

"So, uh where are we going," I asked since we were just wandering aimlessly and with this being an unfamiliar city I had no clue where I was.

"Right… here," He said as he pivoted to face a quaint looking deli type shop.

We went into the shop and Edward asked what I would like. My response was staring blankly at the menu, which was written completely in French. I did manage to figure out that café was coffee… woo props to me.

"You don't know French do you," Edward asked.

"No idea what so ever"

Edward then proceeded to tell me the menu in English. Who knew? Gorgeous _and_ smart. I'm in.

I ended up ordering some strange strawberry drink, which was delicious, and he ordered himself a coffee, in perfect French I might add (not that I would know the difference if it was perfect or not.) We decided to continue our walk after we received our 'beverages.'

"Let's play 20 questions," he said as we sipped our drinks and walked down the street.

"Sure. You go first"

"Favorite Color?"

"Green," I blurted out my face turning red as I prayed he wouldn't notice, "You?"

"Brown," he responded confidently not meeting my gaze, "Favorite book?"

"mmm… that's tough I love many books, but I'd have to say Wuthering Heights. You?"

"You know you can't just ask me the same question in return all the time," he said making my knees go weak with that crooked smile.

"Since when did you make up the rules," I responded stubbornly.

"Fine, Favorite movie?"

"I can't say I have one, I'm not a big movie person. What about you?" I said glancing at his gorgeous jaw line. I just wanted to run my lips along it.

" That's tough, I guess I'm a typical guy and enjoy action movies," he said laughing, but quickly added, " I guess I could watch a chick flick for a girl if she was important to me," His face suddenly grew serious, " Boyfriend?"

I blushed, "no," feeling bold I asked, "Girlfriend?"

He looked at me and responded, "no."

Our banter continued and soon we knew everything from favorite number to places we wanted to travel to one day, about halfway during our walk we started going back to my hotel, after all it was late and before I knew it we were stopping in front of the large glass doors.

"Well, Ms. Swan I had a lovely time with you."

"Likewise Mr. Cullen," I extended my hand to shake his, but was pleasantly surprised when he grabbed it only to kiss it. The shock that ran through my body was undeniable. I wondered if he felt it too. He suddenly looked nervous as if debating what to say next in his head.

" I was wondering if perhaps we could do this again," he said a small blush rising to his cheeks. I nearly passed out at his adorable, sexy face, "Besides I think you agreed to help me with this coat. A shopping trip perhaps?"

Momentarily forgetting I loathed shopping I replied, "I would love that". With that we exchanged cell numbers so we could text and he knew what hotel I was in to call.

He began walking away and I stood there staring at him and then he turned around only to yell, "Goodnight Bella Swan."

I waved back probably looking like a complete bonehead, and then turned to head into the hotel.

When I reached the room it was evident that everyone had gone to bed. I looked at the clock surprised to see that I had been with Edward for nearly 3 hrs. I went to my room and flopped on the bed rubbing my face with my hands smiling to myself. I got up to get changed before looking out at the window and doing a little happiness. Could my luck get any better? A moment later my cellphone buzzed. I flipped it open and it read "_ I will be dreaming tonight of the beautiful girl who spilled coffee on me. Perhaps she will dream of me to" _I smiled to myself, and responded _"Perhaps… :)"_. I crawled into bed falling into a sleep where I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**So it's been about 8 years since I updated hopefully you will forgive me and enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Talk to you all soon. As always… review?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**LC**


End file.
